Más allá de la oscuridad
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Porque lo último que se pierde es la esperanza, la idea de que hay algo mejor más allá de la oscuridad. Escrito para el topic "Feliz Cumpleaños" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Para Nea Poulain.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío._

 _Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

¡Para Nea Poulain en su cumpleaños! :D

* * *

 **Más allá de la oscuridad**

 _El Valle de Godric._

 _Te es difícil contener la emoción, pero sabes que debes mantener la calma. La tarea que tienes frente a ti no debería traerte muchas dificultades. Ellos no saben que vienes en camino, no tienen idea que la traición de un amigo te condujo a las puertas del triunfo absoluto. Poco te importa tu entorno, por lo que no le prestas atención. Sabes que nadie se atreve a retarte, conoces bastante bien tus habilidades para entender que no tienes rivales._

 _A excepción de una persona._

 _A veces deseas no haber sabido sobre esa maldita profecía. No sabes por qué, pero sientes que otra mano ha guiado tus pasos hacia la casa que tienes frente a ti, no tu propia voluntad… como si fuese obra del destino. Pero eso es ridículo. Tú no crees en el destino, tú haces tu propia suerte… y eso es precisamente lo que vas a hacer._

 _Notas que la luz en la ventana del segundo piso se ha apagado. Seguramente los dueños de casa ya están acostados, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Es la oportunidad perfecta para atacar, lo sientes, lo intuyes. Te dispones a entrar, sofocando la ansiedad por deshacerte de esa profecía que pende sobre ti y sobre uno de los habitantes de esa casa. Pero justo cuando vas a abrir la puerta, una luz en el primer piso hace evidente tu error. Hay alguien en el primer piso, pero juzgas que da lo mismo. De todas formas, no hay mago en el país que tenga tu poder y tu frialdad. Decides que has esperado demasiado y entras._

 _Una puerta encantada no es obstáculo para tus habilidades. Penetras en la cálida sala de estar y ves a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, tomados de ambas manos, como si fuesen interrumpidos en un baile. No esperas encontrar a los Potter despiertos a estas horas de la noche, pero tu mente es una máquina capaz de concebir las maldades más abominables. Te das cuenta que la presencia de Lily y James Potter es una ventaja. Y no dudas en aprovecharla._

 _Hechizas al marido con patética facilidad. Sientes ganas de prorrumpir en carcajadas al ver cómo él ataca a su esposa. Tranquilamente, subes al segundo piso, donde imaginas está la razón de tu presencia en el Valle de Godric. Escuchas el sonido de trastos rompiéndose, muebles convirtiéndose en astillas y nuevamente te asaltan las ganas de reírte. Y nuevamente suprimes tus deseos. La frialdad en tu cometido es crucial. Ya tendrás tiempo para vanagloriarte con tu trabajo._

 _Cuando ves la cuna en aquella exigua habitación, te das cuenta que estás a un maleficio de ser el amo indiscutido del mundo mágico. Te aseguras que la batalla en el piso de abajo continúe enfrentando a marido y mujer y te acercas a la cuna. Miras a ese bebé de ojos verdes y no puedes evitar pensar que esa piltrafa de ser humano está destinada a derrotarte. Curvas tu boca en un rictus que no tiene ni una traza de la amabilidad de una sonrisa. No eres capaz de sentir amor por nada, por eso no tienes debilidades, no tienes seres queridos que alguien pueda usar en tu contra. Eres un lobo solitario, rodeado de ayudantes prescindibles, por muy leales que sean a tu causa._

 _Tratas de no cantar victoria mientras alzas tu varita. Serás victorioso cuando el corazón de ese bebé llamado Harry Potter ya no siga latiendo._

 _—¡Avada Kedavra!_

 _Vuelves sobre tus pasos, saboreando la muerte de quien iba a ser tu némesis. Vuelves a alzar tu varita por si necesitas defenderte. Con una mirada al devastado primer piso concluyes que aquello no será necesario. Sales de la casa tan calmadamente como entraste, sintiéndote invencible. Tienes el mundo en tus manos y ya nadie podrá arrebatártelo._

 _Escuchas un grito desgarrador perforar la noche antes de esfumarte del Valle de Godric._

* * *

—¡Culpable de todos los cargos imputados!

La voz del juez retumbó en los oídos de James Potter como la erupción de un volcán particularmente rabioso. Como era de esperarse, aquel había sido un juicio bastante injusto. Pese a ello, la evidencia que le inculpaba de la muerte de Lily Evans Potter era contundente. Poco importaban sus reclamos acerca de haber sido influenciado por el maleficio Imperius, pues no había forma de demostrar esto último... o al menos eso era lo que el juez quería hacer creer.

—El acusado será condenado a pasar cuarenta años en prisión, sin derecho a ningún beneficio mientras dure la sentencia. Se levanta la sesión.

James sabía que reclamar era inútil. Tampoco tenía ganas de forcejear en contra de los guardias que lo arrastraban fuera del tribunal. Lily estaba muerta, al igual que Harry. Toda su vida se había ido al tacho de la basura y creía que pasar cuatro décadas en Azkaban iría a ser un alivio más que un castigo.

Como era evidente, sus esperanzas eran infundadas.

Mientras continuaba su tortuoso desfile por los estrechos pasillos del Departamento de Misterios, James notó el cambio que había sufrido el Ministerio desde que Voldemort se hizo con el poder. Ya no había Aurores, sino que podía ver máscaras por todas partes. Los Mortífagos pasaron a ser funcionarios regulares, así como otros que no los eran pero que apoyaban sus doctrinas. Con mucho pesar vio cómo un hombre, seguramente un muggle, era arrastrado por un par de sujetos corpulentos en dirección desconocida. James tuvo que suprimir un acceso de ira. Los muggles estaban siendo tratados como viles alimañas, la misma mierda de la sociedad mágica. Los magos estaban autorizados para matarlos si les causaban algún malestar, por minúsculo que fuese. En algunos casos, cuando el muggle en cuestión no tenía cómo subsistir, las familias de alta alcurnia podían utilizarlos como esclavos. Todo eso a James le causaba una profunda tristeza y, como era de esperarse, una rabia enorme, una rabia que en ese momento no podía manifestar por culpa del desconsuelo.

Mientras James era escoltado a través del Atrio, vio a un hombre ataviado de negro caminar tranquilamente en dirección contraria. Era Snape, el nuevo jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. El aludido miró en dirección a James pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, notó que Snape tenía ojeras y lucía más pálido de lo habitual. Tal vez tenía mucho trabajo o quizás estuviera ligeramente arrepentido de servir a Voldemort. _Me encanta tu idealismo, James Potter_ se dijo sarcásticamente, de lo poco que le quedaba después del cataclismo que sacudió su vida.

Sin embargo, lo que le causaba más rabia no era que Voldemort se hubiera apoderado del gobierno mágico. Le torturaba no haber hecho más por resistirse al maleficio Imperius bajo el cual asesinó a Lily. Ni siquiera recibió un funeral apropiado. Claro, ella era una bruja de sangre impura y aquella escoria de la sociedad no merecía ni una fosa común. Recordó con lágrimas en los ojos cómo ella era arrojada hacia el Támesis como si fuese un saco lleno de mierda, junto a otros tantos magos cuyo único pecado había sido tener padres muggle.

Cuando salió del Ministerio, le pareció extraño que todo luciera tan normal. Los vehículos muggle transitaban como todos los días, los transeúntes no parecían estar al tanto del golpe de estado que catapultó a Voldemort hacia la cima del poder y no había edificios dañados o derruidos. Tal vez el miedo estuviera oculto bajo un disfraz de normalidad o las personas que paseaban por la calle vivieran en negación, ¿quién lo sabía?

En todo caso, poco o nada podía hacer para cambiar el presente. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. Dando un último vistazo a Londres, James se preparó para algo que en algún momento de su vida había jurado jamás hacer.

Resignarse.

* * *

Si había alguien que se sentía fuera de lugar en el Ministerio de la Magia, era Severus Snape.

No se sentía de ese modo solamente por su trabajo, sino que también por la forma en que llegó a esa oficina. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando Voldemort decidió perseguir a los Potter, pero no le hizo caso a su intuición y decidió seguir sirviendo al Innombrable.

Craso error.

Manejar un departamento no era lo suyo, especialmente cuando pensaba en lo que había sucedido en el Valle de Godric. Le daba igual la muerte del pequeño Harry y la condena de James. Todo su pensamiento estaba concentrado en una persona, en un amor que no estaba destinado a ser. Lamentaba a cada momento haber llamado "sangre impura" a Lily Evans, pero quizás el destino no estaba a favor de Snape. Era más; parecía ser que el destino se hubiera ensañado con él.

No obstante, tenía que pretender ante sus demás colegas que todo estaba bien y que el nuevo camino que iba a tomar el mundo mágico era lo mejor para el mismo. Era un ejercicio doloroso, pero había que hacerlo. Su vida dependía de ello. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, todas las cosas por las que valía la pena vivir habían sido destruidas por su amo. A veces pensaba en que lo más sano era acabar con su propia vida y, en una de esas, reunirse con Lily en el más allá.

No. Esa no era la solución. Ella no hubiera querido que él tomara su propia vida por culpa de sus recuerdos. Tenía que seguir viviendo, continuar pretendiendo que disfrutaba ser un Mortífago, al menos hasta que estuviera seguro que las cosas podían mejorar de verdad. Snape jamás había sido fanático de la esperanza pues juzgaba que era algo peligroso, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

—Severus —atronó la voz de una persona frente a él. Snape apenas reaccionó, pese a que su colega lo había tomado por sorpresa—. Arrestamos a un par de magos que trataron de ayudar a varios muggles que trataban de resistirse a ser procesados.

Snape dudó un poco antes de hablar.

—¿Hay pruebas de ello?

—Tres testigos oculares —repuso Avery con aspereza—. Aquí tengo sus testimonios, verificados mágicamente.

Snape revisó cuidadosamente los documentos, sin hallar ningún problema con ellos.

—Avery, no deberías consultarme cada vez que tengas la certeza de que alguien merece ser condenado. Sabes muy bien que los traidores a la sangre merecen veinte años en Azkaban.

El aludido hizo un gesto como de disculpa.

—Es que, ya sabes, tú eres el jefe, Severus.

—Sí, soy tu jefe, y las personas que no pueden pensar por sí mismas no me sirven.

Las palabras cargaban tanta fuerza que Avery volvió a disculparse y se retiró de la oficina sin más ceremonias. Snape no recordaba ver a Avery tan solícito y nervioso. Luego, se reprendió a sí mismo. Aquel comportamiento era típico del Mortífago que hubiera recibido un castigo por algún error de su parte. Y Lord Voldemort nunca era benevolente con sus castigos.

Su jornada de trabajo estaba llegando a su fin. Snape se aseguró que no hubiera asuntos pendientes que tratar y salió del Ministerio, buscando la relativa comodidad de su casa.

Cuando apareció en la Calle de la Hilandera, una inexplicable oleada de cansancio hizo que casi se desvaneciera a vista y paciencia de los pocos transeúntes que hacían las últimas compras del día. Era sorprendente que todavía hubiese gente que hiciese algo tan mundano como una compra, dado el nuevo régimen. No sabía por qué se sentía tan agotado; quizá era el estrés o el hecho de guardar tanta desgracia en el interior de su cabeza. Parecían haber pasado años desde la última vez que había llorado el alma por culpa de la mala suerte o alguna mala decisión de su parte. Necesitaba descansar, comer algo, distraer su mente con cualquier cosa que no fuese el trabajo o Lily Evans.

El interior de la casa era oscuro y un poco húmedo. Con un movimiento de varita hizo que los candelabros y las velas se encendieran pero, por alguna extraña razón, dio lo mismo hacerlo. Las sombras parecían reacias a retroceder frente a la luz, pero Snape hizo caso omiso del asunto.

Con la intención de prepararse un bocadillo rápido antes de irse a la cama, acudió a la cocina.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al escuchar que alguien golpeaba su puerta.

* * *

No era fanático de entrar a hurtadillas a la casa de un Mortífago. En todo caso, sabía que ese Mortífago en particular no estaba muy contento de ser uno. Necesitaba ayuda para la monumental tarea que se había propuesto. Estaba al tanto que sus posibilidades de éxito eran las mismas que las posibilidades de que llovieran vacas del cielo.

Le sorprendía el poco tiempo que lo tomó a Voldemort imponer su gobierno en la Inglaterra mágica. Claro, tenía muchos seguidores, gente que no estaba a su servicio pero que compartía sus ideologías. En todo caso, para el mago de a pie, dominar era más fácil que cooperar. Y él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

El dueño de casa era muy metódico con la protección de su propia morada. De hecho, era metódico para todo, pero por muy minuciosa que fuese la seguridad de un inmueble, él era capaz de sortear aquellas defensas. No obstante, no quería entrar a la fuerza. Con aquel individuo, la diplomacia podría rendir algún fruto.

Tocó cuatro veces a la puerta y esperó.

Tomó una eternidad para que hubiese alguna respuesta. Una figura completamente ataviada de negro apareció desde dentro de la casa. Cuando vio quién era, alzó su varita instantáneamente.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —inquirió el dueño de casa con una mezcla de enojo y miedo.

—Severus. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no es mi intención hacerte daño.

—No ha respondido mi pregunta —insistió Snape con más violencia de la que era necesaria.

—Bueno, me alegraría haber considerado esta reunión como una visita social, Severus, pero me temo que las circunstancias no son las mejores. —El hombre bien podría estar hablando del tiempo, dada la serenidad con la que parecía comunicarse—. ¿Puedo pasar? No ha habido un solo día caluroso desde que Voldemort se hizo con el poder y creo que contraje un leve resfriado cuando escapé de algunos de tus colegas en Sheffield.

—Debería largarse de aquí… mientras pueda —replicó Snape en un tono agrio, pero su interlocutor no parecía en absoluto intimidado.

—Ay, Severus. Vives engañándote a ti mismo. Ambos sabemos que no pasa un día sin que pienses en Lily. Rehusaste mi ayuda en su momento, pero creo que hasta la más oscura de las almas merece un segundo intento.

Snape no dijo nada. Parecía pensar. Al final, luego de interminables minutos, se hizo a un lado para que el recién llegado entrara.

—¡Vaya! Es una lástima que tu casa esté tan pobremente iluminada. Tienes excelentes decoraciones.

Pero a Snape poco o nada le importaba que Albus Dumbledore hiciera una reseña concerniente a su morada. Solamente quería escuchar lo que fuese que iba a decir y basta.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Severus, estoy seguro que tienes un buen vino de elfo en tu alacena. No puede haber una buena discusión sin un buen trago, ¿no crees?

A regañadientes, Snape partió hacia la alacena, pensando en cómo mierda Dumbledore sabía que tenía una botella de vino de elfo añejado en roble allí. Tenía que admitirlo; pese a que no toleraba su forma de ser, tan calmada y modesta, era un mago excepcional, el único que podía sobrevivir a un encuentro frontal con el Innombrable. A veces se preguntaba por qué el Señor Oscuro jamás había podido derrotarlo.

Extrajo la botella y regresó a la sala de estar, sintiéndose como un mayordomo en su propia casa. Conjuró dos copas de vidrio y las llenó. Luego, estampó la botella contra la mesita ratona.

—Veo que todavía sigues afectado por lo de Lily.

—Su habilidad para observar lo obvio me sorprende —repuso Snape con un sarcasmo venenoso—. Ahora que tiene su condenado trago, ¿qué quería discutir conmigo?

Dumbledore no respondió de inmediato. Escogió beber un sorbo de su vino y Snape sintió que la vena de su sien le iba a estallar por culpa de la impaciencia. Si a un Mortífago se le ocurría visitarlo (cosa que no ocurría con mucha frecuencia) y veía a Dumbledore catando un vino en la sala de estar, las alarmas se encenderían y lo etiquetarían inmediatamente de traidor.

—Ah, nada como sentir el aroma del roble mezclarse con el vino —dijo Dumbledore, dejando la copa sobre la mesita—. Bueno, mi propósito con esta visita es darte una segunda oportunidad, Severus.

La respuesta de Snape fue predecible.

—No necesito una segunda oportunidad, Dumbledore —terció Snape bruscamente—. Tengo un trabajo que no implica andar por allí, arriesgando la vida por una causa perdida.

—Vaya, vaya. Lily estaría muy avergonzada de esas palabras, Severus.

—¡No va a ganar nada tratando de chantajearme con eso!

—No, no. Créeme, Severus, que esto no es ningún chantaje verbal. Solamente estoy diciendo que ella no dudó en dar su vida por proteger a las personas que amaba. Y, si te conozco bien, y estoy seguro que es así, harías cualquier cosa por honrar su memoria.

Snape no dijo nada. Se tomó la licencia de pensar. Por supuesto que haría lo que fuese para honrar a Lily, pero jamás lo admitiría frente a Dumbledore. Por otro lado, si estaba esperando por una señal de que las cosas podían mejorar, entonces la había hallado, justo frente a él.

—Si Voldemort se entera que estoy trabajando con usted, me matará en un parpadeo.

—Pero lo harás con la conciencia tranquila, Severus, pues Lily estará orgullosa de tus acciones. Siempre he dicho que las personas que te quieren no te abandonan. Ella te estimaba mucho, pese a las cosas que has hecho.

No sabía por qué, pero a Snape le molestaba esa tendencia de Dumbledore a creer en clases de magia que parecían afectar a algunas personas más que a otras. Tal vez él era un mago más práctico y creía solamente en lo que podía hacer su varita. En todo caso, Dumbledore le estaba pidiendo que fuese un héroe y Snape no se sentía como tal. No era así porque alguna vez fue Slytherin, sino porque era demasiado pragmático y jamás luchaba por causas que parecían perdidas. Sin embargo, el dolor que le causaba la muerte de Lily no le dejaba tranquilo. Se sentía en la obligación moral de hacer algo, lo que fuese, para remediar de algún modo su tormento. Pero, nuevamente, aquello jamás lo admitiría delante de Dumbledore.

—Digamos que acepto su propuesta —dijo Snape, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras—. ¿Cómo puede garantizar mi seguridad? Si voy a desertar de mi posición, quiero hacerlo de manera que nadie sospeche de mí cuando lo haga.

—Severus —repuso Dumbledore en un tono apropiado para discutir algún chisme amoroso—, en la clase de mundo mágico que vivimos no hay garantía de nada. Ese es el propósito de un régimen totalitario; que nadie tenga la certeza de si va a seguir vivo el día de mañana. Tomando en cuenta estas cosas, ¿qué diferencia puede haber entre servir a tu amo y hacer algo para mejorar nuestra situación?

 _Maldito anciano decrépito, siempre tiene la razón._

—Está bien, Dumbledore. Tomaré su segunda oportunidad. ¿Cuál es el trabajo?

—No lo discutiremos aquí —sentenció Dumbledore, poniéndose de pie—. Nuestra conversación ya no es privada.

* * *

Augustus Rookwood siempre estaba en el lugar indicado, en el momento preciso y por las razones correctas. La información que había obtenido podría serle de mucho interés para el Señor Tenebroso. Siempre había sido _el_ espía del Innombrable, infalible y silencioso en su proceder.

Sin embargo, tener un trabajo como el suyo implicaba dormir poco. Y, como era natural, aquello le causaba un conflicto bastante lógico. El hecho de tener un amo como el que tenía se oponía a su integridad física y mental… y muchas veces sacrificaba esto último en aras de lo primero. Por eso siempre se le veía con bolsas en los ojos y una expresión taciturna en su rostro.

—¿Otro día duro, eh, Rookwood? —dijo Nott en un tono conciliador que no fue interpretado correctamente por el aludido.

—Ni que lo digas, Nott. No estoy para bromas —dijo Rookwood en un tono apagado y lúgubre que hacía imaginar un callejón húmedo y pobremente iluminado—. Tengo que entregar una información al Señor Tenebroso.

—Para variar —dijo Nott con una mueca burlona y envió un memo interdepartamental al primer piso. Rookwood actuó como si no hubiese dialogado con Nott y se dirigió al ascensor, pensando en si era natural que un Mortífago tuviese derecho a tener sentido del humor, aunque fuese uno muy extraño. Luego consideró que los Mortífagos también eran seres humanos. El hecho que ellos compartieran una doctrina impopular era otra cosa.

La oficina del Ministro de la Magia no había sufrido ninguna clase de remodelación desde que el Señor Tenebroso se hizo con el poder. Tampoco le era extraño a Rookwood que la amplia habitación estuviera vacía. Sabía que a su amo no le gustaba ser la cara visible del poder, sino que prefería manejar los hilos de la política mágica desde una posición más bien discreta. Después de todo, no había mejor forma de sembrar el miedo y la incertidumbre que hacerlo desde la comodidad de las sombras. Temer algo invisible solamente incrementaba aquel miedo.

De repente, la chimenea de la oficina se encendió por su cuenta. Un rostro serpentino apareció en medio de las llamas.

—Rookwood. ¿Qué noticias me traes?

—Snape. Tiene planes de desertar.

Parecía ser que la noticia no había tomado por sorpresa a Voldemort. Como era natural, Severus Snape era uno de sus más leales y eficientes servidores. Sin embargo, desde que tomó la decisión de perseguir a los Potter, había observado un cambio en el comportamiento de Snape y, en algún momento, tuvo el descaro de suplicar por la vida de Lily Potter. Un Mortífago que se preciara de serlo no abogaría por una patética sangre impura. Desde ese momento, Voldemort tuvo ciertas reservas hacia Snape. Y, si la información de Rookwood era fidedigna, entonces sus sospechas no eran infundadas.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente. Estaba en camino a reunirme con un amigo por otro asunto cuando vi a Severus recibir a Albus Dumbledore en su casa. Habló de una segunda oportunidad para él. Y, si Severus aceptó a Dumbledore en su casa, significa que está planeando desertar de nuestro bando.

Voldemort ponderó concienzudamente las palabras de Rookwood. Lo hacía más por costumbre que por dudar realmente de su vasallo. La información de su espía estrella siempre había resultado ser precisa en cada oportunidad que la había requerido y era uno de los pocos Mortífagos que jamás le había fallado a su amo.

—Muy bien, Rookwood. Has complacido a Lord Voldemort. Quiero que llames a los Lestrange y a Crouch. Tengo una tarea muy importante para ellos.

* * *

—¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Me rehúso a trabajar con este atorrante engreído!

—Pues para mí no es exactamente un placer unir fuerzas contigo, Quejicus.

—¡Tú la mataste, Potter! ¡Mataste a tu propia esposa!

—¡Estaba hechizado, maldita gárgola grasienta!

—¡Pues debiste resistir el maleficio! ¡SE LO DEBÍAS A LILY!

—Estoy consciente del odio que hay entre ustedes y entiendo a la perfección sus razones para estar enconados, pero este no es el momento para rencillas juveniles —interrumpió Dumbledore con calma, pero a la vez con firmeza. Ambos hombres callaron al instante—. James, no te libré de ir a Azkaban para revivir tus días en el colegio. Tienes que entender que esta misión es de suma importancia para el futuro del mundo mágico. Severus, no puedes culpar a James de la muerte de Lily, pues sabes bien que fue Voldemort el responsable.

—¿Y por qué no escogió a otro miembro de esa orden? —inquirió Snape con algo de brusquedad—. ¿Por qué _él_?

—Porque esta es su pelea y es quien cree más en la causa que pretendemos defender —respondió Dumbledore con simpleza—. Además, liberar a los miembros restantes de la Orden es imposible, incluso para alguien como yo. Encontré a James mientras era trasladado a Azkaban y no desperdicié la oportunidad.

—¿Y qué hay de mí, Dumbledore?

—Bueno, eres uno de los siervos más leales a Voldemort y quien mejor conoce sus movimientos. Además, eres el único Mortífago descontento con su posición. ¿Qué más explicaciones necesitas?

Snape no dijo nada, como si buscara alguna otra excusa para no trabajar junto a James Potter. Al final, asintió con la cabeza como lo haría alguien con una contractura en el cuello.

—Bien. Ya que hemos resuelto ese escollo, les explicaré en qué consistirá nuestro plan —dijo Dumbledore como quien se prepara para hacer algo medianamente estimulante—. Seguramente saben que Voldemort ha estado capturando a los miembros restantes de la Orden del Fénix. Todo el mundo cree que es más una labor de limpieza que una cacería, pero creo que hay un motivo por el cual Voldemort está haciendo esto.

—¿Y cuál podría ser ese motivo? —quiso saber James, interesado en el tema. Snape se limitó a taladrar con la mirada a Dumbledore, como esperando que metiera la pata.

—Mi mejor teoría es que Voldemort está tratando de prevenir alguna clase de represalia atacando primero —respondió Dumbledore plácidamente—. Por supuesto, está más aliviado al haber puesto fin al peso que tenía la profecía sobre él, pero sé lo suficiente para entender que todos los poderosos temen perder su poder algún día. Y por esa razón Voldemort está dando caza a los miembros sobrevivientes de la Orden. Eso significa que todavía somos una amenaza para él y, mientras esta Orden siga con vida, Voldemort siempre estará preocupado.

James no podía creer que en tiempos como aquellos, Dumbledore no perdiera las esperanzas de que mañana pudiera ser un mejor día. Snape, por otro lado, no compartía para nada los pensamientos de James.

—Su ingenuidad me sorprende, Dumbledore —dijo Snape con una voz cargada con resentimiento y frustración—. ¿De verdad cree que somos una amenaza para el Señor Tenebroso? Es verdad que usted es capaz de desafiar al Señor Tenebroso y salir incólume, pero no olvide que él tiene muchos seguidores. Ni usted puede con tantos a la vez.

James no dijo nada, pero tenía muchas ganas de despedazarle la cara a golpes. Dumbledore, sin embargo, sonrió como concediéndole la razón a Snape.

—Tienes razón, Severus —James iba a protestar pero Dumbledore le silenció con la mirada—, no puedo con tantos a la vez. Ninguno de nosotros puede. Pero jamás mencioné un ataque frontal al Ministerio de la Magia. Recuerdo haber dicho que, mientras sigamos con vida, las esperanzas no se habrán perdido. Pues es obvio lo que debemos hacer: escondernos y buscar aliados sin que nos descubran.

—¿Buscar aliados? ¿Sin que nos descubran? —dijo Snape con sorna mal contenida—. Toda Inglaterra está temblando de miedo en este momento. ¿De verdad piensa que alguien se nos va a unir?

—¿Entonces no vas a hacer nada? ¿Te vas a quedar de brazos cruzados y permitir que Voldemort domine todo y a todos? —vociferó James con rabia también mal contenida—. ¡Pensé que estabas descontento con ser un seguidor de Voldemort!

—Lo estoy, pero repetir la fórmula que los llevó al fracaso no es muy inteligente que digamos —argumentó Snape con una calma tensa, como si tratara de esconder un siniestro deseo de arrojarle un maleficio a James—. Siento que he perdido el tiempo con usted, Dumbledore.

Dumbledore lucía pensativo, ponderando las palabras de Snape. Sabía que si dejaba que se fuera, iría a perder a un aliado muy importante. Sin embargo, tampoco quería que se sintiese obligado a cooperar con él. Al final, decidió que la verdad era más importante que las mentiras.

—Severus, tú siempre has sido pragmático, lógico y frío en tu proceder. Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho. —James iba a protestar pero Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada de advertencia—. No hay razones para pensar que tendremos éxito con nuestro plan y bien podríamos estar muertos el día de mañana. Pero dime, Severus. ¿Acaso eso es diferente a la vida que has tenido hasta este momento? Servir a Voldemort no es una garantía de que te deje vivir. Si ve que te interpones en su camino, aunque no lo hayas planeado, te matará, por muy fiel que seas.

Snape pensó inevitablemente en la cantidad de Mortífagos muertos por la mano de Voldemort y se permitió dudar. Su vida había sido una mierda en su niñez y su juventud; los maltratos de su padre, las bromas de mal gusto de James y compañía, el rechazo de Lily...

Ya no quería que su vida siguiera siendo una mierda, ya no quería que le siguieran pasando cosas malas. Estaba cansado de que el destino le jugara malas pasadas y se riera de él, cansado de estar siempre a la expectativa, esperando meter la pata y convertirse en un cadáver. Quería torcerle la mano a la suerte y, aunque no le gustara, la única forma de conseguir que su vida cambiara para bien era cambiar de bando.

—De acuerdo, Dumbledore —accedió Snape de mala gana—. Participaré en tu plan.

—¡Excelente! —vitoreó Dumbledore alegremente, al menos tan alegremente como se podía en esos tiempos tan aciagos—. Ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo con el plan, iremos a ver a los únicos miembros de la Orden del Fénix que están vivos o no han sido capturados por los Mortífagos.

—¿Y quiénes son? —quiso saber James, intrigado. Le costaba creer que todavía hubiese gente que siguiera resistiendo.

—Ah, te llevarás una grata sorpresa, James —dijo Dumbledore misteriosamente antes de tomar a ambos por el brazo y desaparecer con un estampido.

* * *

A Bellatrix Lestrange no le gustaba jugar al gato y al ratón. Ella era una mujer de acción, de maleficios y de sufrimiento. No le gustaba complicarse la vida escondiéndose de todo el mundo como si fuese un maldito espía. Rodolphus y Rabastan tampoco estaban muy contentos con su labor, pero al menos no se quejaban en voz alta, como sí hacía Bellatrix.

—Si el Señor Tenebroso nos pidió hacer esto, esto haremos, sin quejas —regañó Barty Crouch Jr. Era el único del grupo que estaba complacido con la nueva misión que le había encomendado Voldemort y, por esa razón, estaba a cargo.

—Estaría mucho mejor si me hubiese enviado a cazar a los últimos imbéciles que quedan de esa patética orden —ladró Bellatrix, sin preocuparse en bajar la voz. Incluso Rodolphus y Rabastan le dirigieron una mirada de advertencia—. Aplastarlos mientras sigan escurriéndose —añadió, esta vez con un poco más de mesura.

—Tendrás tu oportunidad, Bella —dijo Crouch en un tono de voz un poco más elevado que un susurro—. Recuerda a quién estás siguiendo. Con Dumbledore fuera del juego, todo será mucho más entretenido.

—Pero odio esperar —dijo Bella en un susurro urgente y agresivo.

Crouch no dijo nada. De pronto, se escuchó un estampido y las tres personas que el grupo de Mortífagos estaba siguiendo ya no se podían ver en ninguna parte.

—¡Maldita sea! Desaparecieron —gruñó Rabastan.

—No se desesperen —dijo Crouch, enarbolando su varita y conjurando un Patronus con la forma de una salamandra—. No olviden que ahora tenemos al Ministerio de nuestra parte. Nadie va a ningún lado sin que lo sepamos.

Minutos más tarde, una lechuza arrojó un trozo de pergamino sobre las manos abiertas de Crouch Jr.

—Ya tenemos nuestro destino —dijo a los demás—. ¡De cacería!

Cuatro estampidos retumbaron frente a una casa de dos pisos cuyas luces estaban encendidas. Barty y sus compañeros se quedaron de pie, tratando de escuchar alguna clase de conversación, pero no se podía oír nada.

—¿Y si nos acercamos?

—No tendremos oportunidad contra Dumbledore, si es que está con ellos —dijo Bella con cautela—. Si es el caso, deberíamos llamar al Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Y cómo lo sabremos?

—¡Ya basta! —murmuró Barty con impaciencia—. Entraremos por la fuerza, pero uno de nosotros se quedará atrás para avisar al Señor Tenebroso en caso que Dumbledore esté dentro de la casa.

—Es muy arriesgado —protestó Rodolphus, quien no pudo evitar tragar saliva—. ¿Y si somos derrotados por un solo hechizo? He escuchado cosas terribles de Dumbledore y, además, no olviden que él es el único mago al que nuestro amo teme.

—¿Qué otra alternativa tenemos? —repuso Barty con aspereza—. No olviden que el Ministerio es nuestro y sus recursos para romper encantamientos defensivos son prácticamente ilimitados. Si escogemos el sigilo por encima de la fuerza, podríamos estar horas tratando de saber si Dumbledore está en la casa y al Señor Tenebroso no le gusta esperar.

—Por mí está bien —acotó Bella, tronándose los dedos—. Ya he esperado demasiado para tener una batalla. Si las cosas se salen de control, quien se quede atrás llama a nuestro amo y asunto arreglado.

—Además, Dumbledore tampoco ha podido con el Señor Tenebroso en un duelo —añadió Rabastan, quien en el fondo esperaba ser el que se quedara atrás. De hecho, todos, a excepción de Bella, querían ser el que diera el aviso a Voldemort en caso de ser necesario. El asunto se resolvió con el clásico juego de piedra, papel y tijera, pero en versión mágica.

—Maldita sea —gruñeron Rodolphus y Rabastan, quienes acompañaron a Bella, desenfundando sus varitas—. Barty siempre nos gana en ese condenado juego —añadió Rodolphus, sintiéndose desgraciado.

—Seguramente lo inventó él —se quejó Rabastan, pensando en el mejor maleficio para deshacer las defensas de la casa—. ¿Estás listo?

—¿Acaso tengo otra alternativa?

* * *

Frank y Alice Longbottom eran personas muy razonables y aceptaron todo cuando les dijo Albus Dumbledore, lo cual no era otra cosa que la verdad.

—Así que es verdad. Voldemort nos sigue buscando.

—Me temo que así es —confirmó Dumbledore con gravedad.

Frank no estaba demasiado sorprendido por la revelación, pero Alice lucía preocupada por algo.

—¡Por Merlín! Aquello pondría en peligro a Neville también.

—Debemos escondernos, todos nosotros —dijo Dumbledore con gravedad—. Empezaremos de nuevo. Reuniremos a cuantos podamos para nuestra causa y, cuando seamos suficientes, podremos desafiar a Voldemort una vez más. Pero, por el momento, tendremos que ocultarnos en un lugar seguro, el cual ya he localizado.

—¿Y cómo nos trasladaremos, Dumbledore? —inquirió Snape de improviso, quien lucía más pálido que de costumbre—. No podemos escondernos del Ministerio. Desde el momento en que usemos un traslador, aparezcamos en otro lugar o nos transportemos por la red flu, los Mortífagos sabrán exactamente dónde estamos.

Era una coyuntura en la que nadie había pensado. Todos lucían preocupados… todos menos Dumbledore.

—¡Ah! Sabía que los necesitaríamos en algún momento. Si me hacen el honor de salir al patio trasero…

James y el resto siguieron a Dumbledore y cuál fue la sorpresa de todos cuando vieron a no menos de cuatro o cinco _thestrals_ paciendo en el reducido espacio del patio trasero.

—Me imagino que no hay problema con ello. Todos hemos visto suficiente muerte como para dos vidas —dijo Dumbledore alegremente mientras montaba uno de ellos con una gracia engañosa. Los demás, sintiéndose ligeramente cohibidos, imitaron al anciano.

Una explosión tremebunda sacudió la casa completa. Todos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a un grupo de cuatro Mortífagos con sus varitas extendidas en dirección a ellos. Ninguno de los jinetes perdió mucho tiempo en miradas inútiles y despegaron del suelo, en medio de una lluvia de maleficios.

Dos _thestrals_ fueron alcanzados y se precipitaron al suelo, cayendo con un ruido sordo sobre el pasto. Frank y Alice fueron los desafortunados que se quedaron sin alas.

—¡Dumbledore! —vociferó James, quien se había dado cuenta de la desgracia—. ¡No podemos dejarlos atrás! ¡Neville los necesita!

—¡Patrañas! —replicó Snape, sin mirar atrás—. ¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Puede que el Señor Tenebroso ya sepa que sus sirvientes nos encontraron y llegará aquí antes que podamos hacer algo! ¡Vámonos de aquí!

—¿Vas a sacrificar a una familia completa? ¿Te has vuelto loco, Quejicus?

Snape gruñó.

—¡Si muero, jamás te dejaré tranquilo!

Sin embargo, mientras ambos dirigían sus respectivos _thestrals_ hacia el suelo, una sombra veloz casi hizo que tanto James como Snape perdieran el equilibrio. Instantes más tarde, algo que parecía humo negro estaba arrojando maleficios a una figura alada que luchaba por evadir una muerte instantánea.

—¡Allí están! —indicó James, apuntando un dedo hacia un grupo de tres personas siendo atacadas por cuatro Mortífagos—. ¡Vamos a ayudarles!

Mientras James y Snape se bajaban de sus _thestrals_ para apoyar a los Longbottom, otra dura y devastadora batalla estaba haciendo estragos en el centro de Londres.

* * *

—¡Dumbledore! ¡El campeón de los inútiles! —gritó Voldemort mientras sostenía un camión de gasolina con su varita—. Veamos qué puedes hacer para salvarlos.

El vehículo voló por los aires y amenazó con arrasar un edificio de dos pisos, pero Dumbledore consiguió sostenerlo y dejarlo suavemente sobre la calle.

—Tienes un concepto muy curioso de lo que significa ser inútil, Tom —dijo Dumbledore calmadamente mientras se defendía de un poderoso maleficio arrojado por su contrincante—. Si fuese como dices, tú también lo serías, pues no eres capaz de enfrentar la muerte. Huyes de ella como si fuese una plaga, pero tarde o temprano te alcanzará, sin importar qué hagas para evitarla.

—¡Tonto! ¡Cuando sea todopoderoso, no necesitaré huir de ella!

Voldemort hizo un gesto violento con su varita y un edificio completo se vino abajo. Dumbledore logró deshacerse de los escombros que se precipitaron sobre él, sin embargo, no pudo salvar a la gran mayoría de la gente que habitaba en el inmueble.

—¡Trata de salvarlos! —se burló Voldemort, haciendo estallar el camión de combustible. Cuerpos ensangrentados saltaron en todas direcciones, al igual que brazos y piernas y cabezas—. ¡Sus vidas no valen nada! ¿De qué sirven las personas sin poder? ¿De qué sirve salvarlos si ni siquiera pueden defenderse ellos mismos? ¡El fuerte siempre dominará al débil! ¡Es la ley de la naturaleza!

De entre el humo y el fuego asomó la figura de Dumbledore. Lucía indemne, pese a toda la destrucción que Voldemort regó sobre las calles.

—El problema con los débiles, al menos para ti, es que son muchos, Tom —dijo Dumbledore pacientemente, casi como si estuviera haciendo clases en una asignatura aburrida—. Unos cuantos copos de nieve no harán mucha diferencia, pero suma suficientes copos de nieve y tendrás una avalancha. Y ni tú y todo el poder del mundo podrá detenerla.

—No me amedrentarás filosofando conmigo, Dumbledore —replicó Voldemort, quien blandió su varita e hizo un gesto amplio y rápido con ella—. Son meras excusas para disfrazar el hecho que eres débil—. El maleficio que brotó de la varita de Voldemort envió una onda de choque tan potente que atravesó edificios como si estuviesen hechos de mantequilla. Dumbledore trató de defenderse, pero el maleficio le fracturó ambas piernas y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sin embargo, no lucía derrotado, pese a que gemía de dolor y no podía moverse.

—Nunca vas a entender, Tom —dijo Dumbledore entre gemidos—. Crees que la debilidad es un defecto, pero es lo primero que debes admitir si quieres ser realmente fuerte. Mientras no reconozcas que temes a la muerte, jamás serás victorioso.

—Palabras y más palabras, Dumbledore. Ellas no te salvarán de la muerte. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Voldemort iba a cantar victoria cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie frente a él. Dumbledore, de algún modo, había desaparecido. No podía divisar su cuerpo entre los cientos de cadáveres que regaban las calles junto con los escombros. Las personas que habían logrado escapar de la batalla se escurrían en medio de los edificios, sin molestarse en gastar una mirada hacia aquel imponente hombre reptil que era el amo absoluto de la Inglaterra mágica.

Voldemort, de algún modo, supo que sus Mortífagos corrían peligro. Por supuesto, no estaba en su naturaleza ayudar, pero no le interesaba contar con menos seguidores por culpa de un descuido de su parte.

El estampido que siguió a la decisión de Voldemort hizo temblar a los sobrevivientes de la devastación.

* * *

—¡Deberíamos irnos de aquí! —chilló Rabastan, quien tenía varios cortes en sus mejillas, brazos y piernas—. ¡No podemos contra ellos!

—¡Claro que podemos! —gritó Bellatrix con ese sonsonete tan característico de ella—. ¿O deseas sentir la furia de nuestro amo?

Los defensores estaban ocultos entre los escombros de la casa, lanzando maleficios desde recovecos ocultos por densas sombras e iban cambiando de posición constantemente. Aquello hacía que los atacantes tuvieran muchos problemas para defenderse y a menudo eran alcanzados por alguno que otro encantamiento.

—¡Ya me harté de estar así! —vociferó Bella, enarbolando su varita para realizar algo violento—. _¡Confringo!_

La madera de las paredes se hizo astillas con la explosión y los muebles que habían sobrevivido a la contienda se pulverizaron en una nube de polvo. No obstante, los maleficios seguían brotando de la misma nada, minando la moral de los atacantes.

Luego, sobrevino el caos y la desorientación.

Otra explosión envió a los Mortífagos lejos. Bella cayó de bruces al suelo, Barty yacía boca abajo sobre el pavimento de la calle, ambos con sus caras cubiertas de sangre. Rodolphus y Rabastan no fueron tan afortunados. El primero tenía ambas piernas rotas y una herida expuesta en su brazo derecho y el segundo simplemente ya no tenía piernas. Bella era testigo del horror que había caído sobre ellos y no halló otra alternativa. Su cara estaba contorsionada por el odio y sus puños crispados a tal punto que se hacía daño con sus propias uñas.

Momentos después, un estampido avisó la llegada de Voldemort al campo de batalla. Sin decir palabra alguna, neutralizó varios maleficios con movimientos flojos de varita y, con un gesto medianamente violento, hizo estallar todo el perímetro de la casa, pulverizando tablas, vigas, metal y vidrio. Cuando el humo se hubo disipado, Voldemort avanzó y vio cuerpos desparramados por lo que una vez fue el primer piso de la casa. Solamente una persona parecía estar con vida y estaba en cuclillas sobre el suelo, como tratando de proteger algo muy valioso.

—Ríndete ante Lord Voldemort y serás recompensada con creces —dijo, pausadamente, peligro desbordando por cada sílaba que había pronunciado—. Ríndete y nadie más morirá en vano.

La mujer en cuclillas no se movió de su lugar, pero era obvio que estaba temblando violenta e incontrolablemente.

—Todo estará bien, Neville... todo estará bien porque mami te ama y siempre estará contigo... siempre.

—Bien —dijo Voldemort en un tono definitivo y letal—, has escogido desafiarme. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

La pobre mujer cayó al suelo, sin vida en sus ojos y con el terror adornando su cara por siempre. Voldemort apenas le dirigió una mirada y se concentró en el bebé que tenía antes. Estaba ligeramente sorprendido de hallar un niño allí pues pensaba que esa muchacha se había vuelto loca y pronunciado el nombre de alguien imaginario. Bueno, real o no, ese Neville también tenía que morir. Todos tenían que morir, pues muertos no eran una amenaza. Era sentido común, simple sentido común. Casi con flojera, repitió el maleficio que tantas vidas había segado y tantas familias había separado o destruido. Pero algo que no pudo prever ocurrió.

De improviso, sintió que su propio poder lo estaba arrancando de su cuerpo, arrojándolo lejos, muy lejos, tan lejos que ni su propio pensamiento podía alcanzar a su antigua forma corpórea. Instantes más tarde, su ambiente fue dominado por árboles nudosos y oscuros y una noche más negra que su propia alma.

¿Podía ser que, por una vez en su vida, Lord Voldemort hubiese sido derrotado? ¿Y por un bebé de menos de dos años, lo que era peor?

Aquella era una ignominia que jamás le dejaría tranquilo.

* * *

Cuando despertó, James Potter sintió que cada hueso de su cuerpo se había hecho polvo. Miró en derredor y vio cuerpos tirados por todas partes. Escuchó quejidos lejanos y un llanto penetrante y agudo, como el que haría un bebé. Con mucha dificultad, James se puso de pie y notó que los Mortífagos que estaban atacándolo yacían en el suelo con heridas de diversa gravedad, incapaces siquiera de desarmar a un niño de seis años. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia los llantos, supo que Neville, de algún modo, había sobrevivido a la batalla. Lucía incólume, a excepción de una extraña herida en su pecho, un corte con forma de rayo.

—¿Qué mierda pasó aquí? —dijo una voz quejumbrosa a unos metros de donde estaba James. Era Snape, quien estaba poniéndose de pie, también con mucha dificultad. Tenía un corte muy feo en su mejilla y cojeaba de su pierna derecha.

—Alice —murmuró James, arrodillándose frente al cuerpo exánime de la madre de Neville, lamentando la horrible suerte que sufrió—. Seguramente murió tratando de proteger al bebé.

—¿Dónde estoy? —dijo otra voz, esta vez desde un punto hacia la izquierda de donde estaba Snape—. ¿Dónde está Alice? ¿Y Neville?

James no dijo nada. ¿Cómo demonios podía decirle a Frank lo que había ocurrido? Parte de su vida se había ido a la mierda y no había nada que pudiera decirle para facilitarle las cosas aunque fuese un poco. Pero uno siempre podía contar con la frialdad de Snape.

—Neville está bien, Longbottom —dijo con un tono tan conmovedor como el de un presentador de noticias—, pero Alice no sobrevivió. Según Potter, ella se sacrificó por Neville.

Frank no dijo nada. ¿Cómo demonios era posible decir algo? Obviamente estaba muy aliviado al saber que su hijo seguía con vida, pero no era justo que Alice hubiese pagado el precio. Parte de él se sentía orgulloso de su esposa al haber actuado como lo hizo, sin embargo la otra mitad no podía concebir más que desgracia. No era que Neville no fuese importante, pero Alice había estado más tiempo con él, estaba acostumbrado a su presencia, a sus abrazos y su amor. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, golpeando el suelo con ambos puños, su mente obnubilada por la ira y la impotencia. Solamente alguien como Voldemort haría algo de esa naturaleza sin ninguna clase de remordimiento.

Una pluma roja y dorada cayó sobre Frank, quien seguía maldiciendo a Voldemort, y una figura apareció en medio de los sobrevivientes. Era Dumbledore, quien lucía bastante maltrecho. Su túnica estaba rota en varios lugares y apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Alice está muerta —respondió James con un hilo de voz. Dumbledore miró hacia donde todavía estaba Neville, quien estaba llorando al lado de una mujer. Dumbledore rengueó en esa dirección y, con mucha dificultad, se arrodilló frente a la mujer.

—Oh no, Alice —murmuró Dumbledore, apenado por lo que estaba viendo—. Es increíble y triste ver que las mejores personas son primeras en irse del mundo.

—¿Dónde estabas, Dumbledore? —inquirió Snape bruscamente—. ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo mientras éramos atacados por los perros del Señor Tenebroso?

—Aparecí en el lugar equivocado. Estaba muy debilitado después de mi duelo con Voldemort y perdí concentración—. Era obvio que Dumbledore estaba muy arrepentido de esa tontería, pues tenía los ojos como caídos y lucía más viejo que de costumbre—. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con Voldemort?

James y Snape miraron en todas direcciones, como si recién hubiesen cobrado conciencia de lo que Dumbledore les estaba preguntando. Sin embargo, nadie vio algún cuerpo o evidencia de que Voldemort alguna vez estuvo allí.

—Lo siento, Albus —dijo James al cabo de un rato—. Estábamos todos inconscientes cuando Voldemort mató a Alice. Lo único que sé es que Neville tiene una extraña herida en su pecho.

Dumbledore torció su vista hacia el pequeño que todavía lloraba en el suelo y vio que James tenía razón. Una cicatriz con forma de rayo resplandecía en su pecho, justo en el lugar donde latía su corazón.

—Aquella no es una herida común —concluyó Dumbledore—. No sé qué ocurrió en ese momento, pero creo que Voldemort se llevó la peor parte. Si estaba allí, seguramente tenía el plan de matarlos a todos. Pero no pudo asesinar a Neville y, de algún modo, huyó.

Luego de esas palabras, todo se sumió en un silencio de muerte. Ninguno de los sobrevivientes sabía qué diablos decir, pues estaban muy tristes por la partida de Alice. Snape era el único que parecía estar alerta, lo cual fue afortunado, porque vio cómo un par de figuras se acercaban sigilosamente hacia ellos. Dos hechizos aturdidores bastaron para neutralizar a los atacantes.

—Imbéciles —murmuró Snape, mirando con desprecio a Bellatrix Lestrange y Barty Crouch—. Consideren eso mi renuncia.

* * *

Las palabras sobraban en ese momento de dolor. Frank lloró toda la ceremonia fúnebre en la que unos pocos magos rindieron sus homenajes a Alice Longbottom. Por supuesto, gente en todo el país se reunía en secreto para celebrar la derrota del Innombrable. Lo hacían en secreto porque el Ministerio todavía estaba en poder de los Mortífagos, pero era solamente cuestión de tiempo para que la gente se alzara en contra de los opresores.

Cuando los asistentes al funeral de Alice se fueron, Dumbledore, Snape y James (Frank todavía estaba junto a la tumba de su esposa) tenían decisiones que tomar.

—¿Qué será de Neville? —quiso saber James, preocupado por el bulto que dormitaba en sus brazos.

—Frank es lo único que le queda a Neville —repuso Dumbledore, sintiéndose exhausto después de todo lo ocurrido—. Él sabrá qué hacer. Pero quiero que ustedes dos les echen ambos ojos a ellos. Mientras tanto, yo usaré mi magia para proteger el futuro hogar de los Longbottom.

—Bien. ¿Y qué hay de todo lo demás que queda por hacer?

Dumbledore miró en dirección a la tumba de Alice, luego a Frank, quien depositaba unas flores allí y, por último, a Neville. Consideraba que no era justo que tantas personas tuvieran que morir para que Voldemort fuese derrotado de una maldita vez.

—Primero, hay que asegurarnos que el sacrificio de Alice y tantos otros no sea en balde. Los Mortífagos todavía están en control del Ministerio, pero ahora es más fácil reclutar seguidores. Una vez que hayamos recuperado la sede del gobierno, liberaremos Azkaban y elegiremos a un nuevo Ministro.

James, Snape y Dumbledore quedaron en silencio. Ninguno de ellos podía creer que, hace un par de días atrás tuvieran que reunirse a hurtadillas para hacer sus planes. La derrota de Voldemort había sido el giro que todos necesitaban para que las cosas pudieran mejorar. Y, mientras Frank se reunía con ellos, Snape recordó algo que le hizo morderse el labio.

Por mucho tiempo había creído que la esperanza era peligrosa. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir que su deseo de que las cosas mejoraran fue escuchado por alguien intangible, cuya presencia se podía intuir solamente por su intención. Obviamente, jamás existiría una clara certeza de que algo podía salir bien o no pero, al menos así lo entendió Snape, de eso se trataba la esperanza.

De creer que existía algo mejor más allá de la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Cualquier agujero argumental en el que hubiera caído no es adrede sino que un desliz que de ninguna forma pude prever. Había planteado otra idea más radical, pero después tuve que echarla al tacho de la basura precisamente por los agujeros argumentales que tenía. Por eso me disculpo si cometí algún error de planteamiento. De más está decir que escribí esta historia con el mayor cuidado técnico y traté de dotar de la mejor caracterización a los personajes. Por lo mismo, cualquier alcance, puntualización o desliz, me lo hacen saber en el recuadro de más abajo, con respeto y objetividad, claro está.

Y en verdad espero que a Nea le haya gustado este fic, si no es así, me tiraré de un puente D:

Un saludo.


End file.
